Finally Broken
by Sadisticglee
Summary: When Megatrons punishments finally break Starscream what will the rest of the Nemesis do? Will Megatron realize his mistake and fix it? Or will another mech beat him to it? And what is Soundwave thinking? Will he be the one to try and fix it? Okay that summary sucked but oh well, if you read please review and leave some critiques. I would greatly appreciate it! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay so first story in a while and I'm hoping that this turns out right. Reviews and comments are welcomed, I just ask that nothing hateful is said. This story may have some triggers, I'm unsure of how bad but I will go ahead and warn you all.

Now to the story. I hope you enjoy it.

XOXOXO

It always came back to this, even if the beginning was different. Some days it was a failed plan, and most of the time it wasn't his that failed. Some days it was a lost battle, others it could be someone did something wrong, but most, he simply walked or talked wrong. No matter what happened to get to this point, it always started the same.

A body part would be grabbed, a wing, the upper arm, and sometimes even his helm. Sharp heels would dig into the metal below them as he begged for forgiveness for something he hadn't done. Claws would dig into the large metal arm that held him, not harming, but trying to pry the large servos away from him.

The only response would be an angry growl, a few snapped words and the tightening of said servo. The heat of his fusion cannon would be felt by any of those unfortunate enough to be caught in their way. Some lived, most died, but the larger mech didn't care, all that matter was that the smaller one learned once again who was in charge.

The doors would slide open and as soon as there was enough space, the smaller one would be thrown in carelessly. He would often end up with a bent wing from it, but it didn't matter to him. Despite how much he hated the treatment, hated the feeling of the beatings, of the gashes that leaked energon, his love for the mech doing so over came it all.

Over time he began to crave it, the pain and the pleasure. He would purposefully do things to receive his "punishment", and his lord would gladly give it. His helm would be pushed up against the wall as sharp fingers grabbed at his plating, tearing it away from his body. He would always shiver at the feeling of rough fingers purposefully teasing him. His mind would reveal in the feeling, hoping but knowing that it was never true.

The mech would laugh and tell him what he had done wrong over and over, telling him that he was a failure, that even those under him had better plans than him, but in his mind it was words of love and encouragement. He knew that the mech would never return his feelings, it would take a miracle, and that miracle happened to be him breaking.

XOXOXO

"Soundwave! Where is Starscream?!" Despite how many times his voice would fill the bridge, it never failed to make the Eradicons jump. Now the mech being called on the other hand, it did nothing. He simply turned his helm towards his leader with a map on his faceplates.

Starscream was still in the medbay, still resting from the previous nights beating. Knockout was taking care of him, though Starscream pushed away what little help the medic was able to give. He couldn't help but stare at the seeker with pity. He and Breakdown had their ups and downs, but Megatron knew nothing of Starscreams feelings towards him. He could slowly see the seeker breaking. Every time he came into his medbay after a beating he looked more and more defeated, but this time, something was different.

The seeker didn't speak, barely acknowledged Knockout, even when the medic started talking about his paint job and finish. Normally that would cause the seeker to get frustrated and snap at him, this time however, Starscream simply stared at the ceiling, as if he couldn't respond to the world around him at all.

Knockout was worried, this wasn't the commander he was used to. This was a mech who had been through too much. A mech who had given up all hope of things getting better. He went to check the seekers spark for any breaks, but loud pedefalls and a rough shove to his shoulder prevented that from happening.

Megatron had contemplated the entire trip down to the medbay what he would do to the seeker for being late to his post, but the look on the seekers face when he entered the room struck something in his spark. This was not his seeker. His seeker would fight back, would immediately start yelling at him in his screechy voice. The seeker in front of him was cowering and letting loose small whimpers. Maybe he had went to far...or maybe this was one of Starscreams ploys to get close to him. That thought ignited the anger in his spark and his annoyance at the seeker.

No words left the leader as he grabbed the seekers arm and hauled him off the berth. Starscream could do little more than follow the motion, barely catching himself as his pedes hit the ground. Knockout watched, unable to do anything. If Starscream had still been healing he could've pulled rank, but the healing going on now was mentally, and he could do nothing for the seeker but watch and pray to Primus that Megatron wouldn't do something even worse this time.

Starscream stumbled along side the warlord, barely able to keep himself standing. His wings, normally high on his back no matter if Megatron was dragging him or if he was walking by himself, were low on his back and trembling softly. Once bright ruby red optics now stared dully at the floor in front of him. Any words that were spoken simply grazed past his audio. Though they were not needed. He knew his job, so when he was thrown in front of his station he simply stood back up and started working.

It was hard _not _to notice how the seeker was acting, but no one was brave enough to ask him why, except for one Eradicon, who most would say that he wasn't brave, he was stupid. The Eradicon walked slowly up to the seeker, holding a datapad that no one else was brave enough to bring to him, in fear that he would turn and stab then with his servo, as he had done to the Autobot they had captured. But as he gently tapped the seekers arm, nothing happened. Starscream didn't turn and yell at him for touching him, he didn't growl, didn't slap away the offending servo, he simply turned his helm to look at the Eradicon.

"Ah...h-here you are commander! Y-your requested report o-on the speeds of the Vehicons!" One would be stupid not to stutter in front of the seeker, but what he did next almost caused the Eradicon and the ones listening in to offline.

"Oh...Thank you Steve." The seeker offered a small sad smile as he took the datapad and turned back to his work. It was hard not to notice how slow the seeker was, or how much he shook for the simply motion of taking the datapad, but Steve said nothing. How could he in front of Megatron? So he turned and went back to his duties, thinking over the odd behavior from the commander. Soundwave also noticed and put it in his files to go over on his down time, but went back to work as if nothing had happened. Though his curiosity over how his Lord had reacted was gnawing at his spark. So he spared a quick look at said mech, but nothing seemed different about him. He was still glaring as he looked round the room, his arms laid out along their rest and his body relaxed in his makeshift 'throne'. Maybe he had finally gotten through to the seeker, but the seeker would be more...obedient, not this 'happy' facade. It was something to look into, that was for sure.

XOXOXO

Okay short chapter I know, but I'm just really curious if this looks good or if I need to work on the story line, and if so, I have a nice short story to work on instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Let's see, I'm going to work on this one a bit longer and hope that it turns out alright. I'm not quite that good at writing, rping is easier for me but I want to see if I can get better at my writing.

Thank you to my new followers! Dragonjg, Smokes9,1Vyraz, Buslimpan, darkshadowpuffs, nobleboivin, snapeathy, and winglord! CyberCookies for all! And more cookies for my favers! CheshireCatGrin3421, Dragon10, Dragonjg, Kiari Walker, Vyraz, Witch08, darkshadowpuffs, nobleboivin and winglord!

XOXOXO

Starscream walked slowly, his heels dully clicking on the metal floor of the Nemesis. The Eradicons that he passed couldn't help but stare. The once proud seeker had changed drastically, and just after one day. Everyone knew that Starscream was Megatrons favorite 'toy' but they also knew that Starscream was a strong mech. What could Megatron have done to do this too him? A small sigh filled the hall as the seeker rounded a corner.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." His voice was softly, barely making it past his lips as he continued on his way. It wasn't long until he ran into a certain Eradicon, who apparently wanted to speak with him.

"Commander Starscream…" The soft voice was enough to cause the seeker to jump and let out a soft distressed whine. Steve couldn't help but become extremely worried over the fact that even his voice caused the seeker to cower in fear. It wasn't normal. He should be yelling at him, possibly giving him a slap…not this. He watched silently as the seeker calmed down enough to address him.

"Yes…Steve?" His wings twitched softly, though they still lay against his back. It was hard not to notice how dull his optics was and the way they never focused on Steve.

"I…You have a trine right?" It was no secret that seekers had trines, they were practically born with them. They were glued to the hip, never separating unless it was necessary. So where were Starscreams?

"HA! Have? I had a trine…Megatron didn't want Skywarp or Thundercracker. It was just me…I said I wasn't going to go anywhere without my trine…" He paused, taking a deep breath to steady his shaking voice and body. "He…he threatened to kill them if I didn't separate from them…so…so I had to, to keep them safe."

Steve nodded slowly, watching Starscream as he struggled to hold back tears. Seeing the seeker like this was frightening. What could've happened to reduce him to this? The Eradicon didn't get a chance to ask before the seeker continued down the hall towards him room, his wings shaking constantly on his back.

What had happened to him?

XOXOXO

Starscreams thoughts shifted towards his trine after that, which only served to make him feel even worse. If his trine was here, he would be able to get over this. Skywarp would do everything in his power to cheer him up, while Thundercracker would offer silent snuggling, letting Starscream cry, scream, and hit or punch him. Whatever made him feel better his trine would offer. Skywarp would most likely prank someone, and would make sure that Starscream was there to see it. That almost always served to make him smile, especially if it was one of their 'enemies'.

Back in Vos the three of them were well known. Not only would they constantly be in the air showing off, they would be showing off everything else they were good at. Starscream with his knowledge in science, Thundercracker with his skills and sports and Skywarp with his…well, he was good at something, but for the life of him, Starscream couldn't remember. But it was something worthwhile to him and that was enough. But with them being who they were, they made those 'enemies'. They would often try to sabotage the three, and sometimes they would, but Skywarp would immediately get back at them.

The seeker realized that he had made it too his room, and had been standing there for a few minutes. Keying in the code to his room, the seeker quickly slipped inside, failing to notice the silent figure watching him.

Once in his room he finally let himself go. The tears he had been trying to hold in fell quietly down his cheeks, and plopped softly onto his armor. He didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing that more were to follow. This was the first time he had cried in a while, and he missed it. He knew that his room was bugged, Megatron wanted to keep optics on him at all times, but at the moment the seeker didn't care if he was seen or not. Maybe if his leader saw what he had been reduced to, he would realize what he had done, though it was extremely unlikely.

With a sigh he climbed onto his berth, reveling in the soft pillows and blankets he had piled there. It was a must for him to rest. Without them he would toss and turn until he eventually fell into a restless recharge. So he made it mandatory that he had them in his room, and it was hard to deny a seeker who had just been separated from his trine. It was for that reason that Starscream had first started trying to overthrow the tyrant.

Megatron had threatened multiple times to put him in the brig, and he would calm down for a while before once again trying to kill him. It started out as retaliation for making him separate him from his trine, but it soon transformed into a way of trying to get his attention. Without a trine the seeker was lost, and thus he would gravitate towards mechs he looked up to and that were compatible with him.

Though it wasn't just Megatron, Soundwave was also within that group. He missed his trine. He missed flying around with them, missed feeling loved and safe around them. It had been years since he had seen them; it had been right as they were leaving Cybertron that Megatron forced the three of them apart.

Starscream shifted on his berth, dragging a blanket around his shoulders and grabbing one of his datapads. He sighed softly and leaned back against his pillows, already going through the datapad in his servo.

To the two watching him it looked like he was calmed down and going over reports, but in reality he was watching some homemade videos Skywarp had given to him before they separated. They were always taken from Skywarps point of view, but that made it all the more special because there was constant commentary. It was the only way he was able to hear his trine mates. Starscream constantly hoped that one day the two of them would find him and they could be reunited again. The seeker continued to watch videos and flick through pictures silently until he fell into recharge.

XOXOXO

Steve couldn't help but sigh sadly as he watched his commander walk away. There was obviously nothing he could do, but that didn't stop the feeling that he should do something. As he trudged back to the Eradicon and Vehicons quarters he couldn't help but notice how even those who were not born seekers still acted like seekers. They were always in groups of three, and they were constantly snuggling in the 'purple lounge'. The name was thought up because it was easier than saying "the place where the Eradicons and Vehicons hang out when they aren't working their servos off for Megatrons cause".

"Hey Steve!" The loud call jerked the Eradicon from his thoughts, though it didn't give him enough time to move before another body collided with his.

"We were so worried about you! Dave saw you talking with commander Starscream and we were worried that you got hurt!" Though the voice was only a few octaves off of his, it was easy to tell that the Eradicon hugging him was a femme.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I promise he didn't do anything to me Connie!" He laughed loudly as a few more Eradicons gathered around him, all fretting over the fact that he once again spoke to the Air Commander fearlessly.

"So? What did he say?"

"Did he slap you again?"

"Did you find out why he's all down in the dumps?"

The Eradicons kept firing off questions faster than they fired on the Autobots, but Steve was able to keep up with them, answering most of them with a smile.

"No no! He didn't slap me! Primus! Will you stop? I can't even think when you're smothering me!" He laughed as he was dragged to the floor in a large cuddle pile.

"Well what happened then?" He couldn't tell who asked but he knew he had to answer.

"I don't…I honestly don't know…I asked him about his trine, because I thought maybe something had happened to him and some memories had been brought up…but…He said that it was just him, that Lord Megatron didn't want his trine mates and that he threatened to kill them if Starscream didn't come with him." This caused a few murmurs to start circling. "I don't know what happened…but it wasn't his trine, it happened too long ago I think…if it was that he would've been like this before now…"

"Maybe Lord Megatron finally beat his mean side out!" Once again he didn't know who said that but he was going to find that one.

"He doesn't have a mean side! You know how seekers are! Sure some of us may not be actual seekers but we have the coding! You see how the others are when they have to separate from their trine! He was just worried and scared!" A few of his close friends agreed before another voice spoke up.

"Yeah? So why does he hit us?" This caused more murmurs to happen.

"Because…because he gets hit by Megatron constantly! I don't get mad at him because I know he just lashes out at me because it's all he can do! Whenever he tries to get back at Megatron he always ends up hurt! Why wouldn't he lash out at us?" Steve huffed slightly as he tried to squirm out of the cuddle pile. The other Eradicons and Vehicons wouldn't let him though.

"Okay okay…we believe you. But still, maybe Megatron did something that changed him. It's possible, you can't deny that." This time it was spoken by Connie as she gently poked his cheek.

"Yeah I know, but I can still hope that it wasn't that…even if I know that it's probably what happened…" He let out a long sigh before relaxing into the cuddle pile.

"Don't worry, things will work out, they always do. Starscream will bounce back soon. Just you wait; he'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." With that the group settled down and switched subjects, allowing Steve to get lost in his thoughts.

XOXOXO

Okay so it was going to be a longer second chapter (and it kinda is) but I once again did my little rambling thing that I do and I have like no idea why I do that…maybe it's just from Rping…even though I do this when I rp too…I've always done this BUT Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this one and any wants or ideas are welcome! Just say so if you want something to happen!


End file.
